Left Behind
by SlipknotsDarkAngel
Summary: This story contains Violence and implied M/M slash **grins**


Hardy Boyz Fan Fic- Left Behind   
Author: Melissa slipknots_dark_angel@yahoo.ca   
Category: Angst   
Characters: Matt, Jeff and Jay.   
Distribution: Just ask!   
Rating: R   
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the WWF wrestlers...does anyone know where I can buy one? Song "Left Behind" by SlipKnoT   
Feedback: Please send me feedback!!   
Warnings: Violence and implied slash M/M   
  
I've known faces that have disappeared in time   
Find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in lime   
All My friends have pictures made to make you cry   
I've seen this and wondered what I've done to calcify   
  
Matt Hardy slowly sat down in his brother's favorite chair, in the dimly lit living room. So many painful yet happy memories of his baby brother running through his mind. He could still hear Jeff's soothing voice telling him that he loved him, and cherished him, like it was yesterday. He could still feel the gentle caresses and kisses Jeff would give his older brother as they made love for the first time, but he could also feel the pain his brother had caused him. He could still hear the loud cries and screams of pain and agony as his brother's life was slowly slipping away. Matt turned his head slightly as his eyes met with an old picture of him and his brother holding the WWF titles...the first time they had tasted gold. The small picture on the coffee table stared back at him, causing tears to well up in his now cold brown eyes.   
  
(I ignore you)   
As I close my eyes I feel it all slipping away   
(I come toward you)   
We all got left behind, we let it all slip away   
  
"Why??!" was all Matt could sputter out as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and remembered the night Jeff died.   
  
  
I can't stand to see your thalidomide robot face   
Don't even try it! You had to be a liar just to   
infiltrate me - I'm still drowning   
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Come on Jeff we're gonna be late for our match!!" Matt yelled out to his younger brother.   
  
"I'm coming!! Just give me a few more minutes my nail polish isn't dry yet!!"   
  
Matt just shaked his head and smiled at the thought of his brother meticulously applying black nail polish. He suddenly jumped back to reality at the sound of someone knocking at their door.   
  
"Open up! I know Jeff's in there!" Matt heard the man yell from outside their changing room.   
  
He made his way to the door wondering who it could be. He reluctantly pulled the door opened.   
  
The young blonde pushed past Matt with anger in his eyes.   
  
"Jay? What are you doing here?" Matt questioned. He was beyond confused at this point.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jay repeated "What do you mean what am I doing here?"   
  
Jeff heard yelling coming from the room and quickly made his way in wondering what all the commotion was about.   
  
"Oh...no..." was all Jeff could say in response to Jay's presence.   
  
"Listen I don't know what's going here...so can someone please fill me in?" Matt asked looking first at Jeff and then at Jay.   
  
"What? Jeffy here didn't tell you anything?" Jay asked eyeing Matt.   
  
"Tell me what?" Matt was really beginning to worry as to what this was really all about.   
  
Jeff just stood there in absolute shock not knowing what to say.   
  
"Fine if you won't tell him I will." Jay said raising his voice. " Do you know as to why Vince suspended me for a month?" Jay questioned pointing to himself.   
  
"No..." Matt replied taking a seat on the hard wood bench afraid of what Jay was about to tell him.   
  
"Well...you see, Jeff and I had been "lovers" for about a week...and well Vince walked in on us once...trust me it wasn't pleasant. Anyways he got furious and demanded to know what was going on, so being as nice as he is..." Jay said with sarcasm glaring angrily at Jeff " Jeff said it was all my fault, telling Vince I had forced myself onto him and it was all just an accident and that nothing was going on."   
  
"What..." Matt said slowly looking at the ground...shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he heard.   
  
"Vince suspended me on the spot without pay! And for what? For fucking him!" Jay yelled pointing an accusing finger to Jeff. "I'm lucky Vince didn't file a report on me or send me to jail for sexual harassment!"   
  
"But...but..." was all Jeff could muster out.   
  
"And he even had the audacity to ignore all my phone calls! I just thought you should know Matt... considering that he...I guess you can say...cheated on you?" Jay smirked.   
  
Satisfied with what he said Jay left, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"What the fuck just happened here?!?!" Matt yelled with fury in his eyes.   
  
Jeff began to feel a need to cry as his brother continued to yell.   
  
"How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me? The least you could have done was tell me since your fucking me!" Matt said raising his voice now.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you...I was going to end it...it didn't mean anything Matt you have to believe me! I only slept with him once that week...ONCE! Please it was a mistake..."   
  
Matt didn't want to hear anymore of this and left slamming the door behind him as Jay had done before.   
  
Jeff fell the ground crying...wishing he had never slept with Jay...wishing his brother could forgive him...   
  
  
(I ignore you)   
As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away   
(I come toward you)   
We all got left behind, we let it all slip away   
  
**Flashback continued**   
  
Their match was in progress against the Dudley Boyz. Matt tried to avoid his brother's eyes as he begged to be tagged in. He deserved this beating Matt thought to himself as he pretended to not see his brother...instead concentrated on D-VON.   
  
"Mattttttttt!" Jeff yelled, hoping his brother would hear him.   
  
Bubba took the advantage he had, and set up a table outside of the ring. Jeff lay helpless in the ring panting and thinking about what had happened in the locker room only minutes before. Soon after he felt Bubba pick him up and ready to power bomb him through the table. Matt looked at the event that was going to happen only a few feet away from where he was. He ran to his brother's aid...but it was too late...Jeff was furiously power bombed into the table.   
  
Matt ran to his side. "Jeff??? Can you hear me?" Jeff saw a blurry vision of what he seemed to make out as being his brother.   
  
"Ma...t...t?" Jeff asked half closing his eyes. He began to scream as he felt a sharp pain jolt up into his chest.   
  
"Ple...asee...Matt.... forgive.... me.... I lov..." and that was all he said before he shut his eyes one last time.   
  
The MT'S came rushing down putting him on the stretcher. They pronounced him dead on arrival at the hospital. They informed Matt of the news, telling him Jeff had died due to the way he had fallen on the hard concrete floor, which had caused severe damage to his brain.   
  
All Matt could do was cry, wishing he had forgiven him, wishing he could have told him he loved him...   
  
...Take...this...away...   
I can feel it on my mouth   
I can taste you on my fingers   
I can hear you like the Holy Ghost   
And kill you if you get to close   
  
**Back to the present**   
  
Matt stared blankly at the picture now...thinking back to the last time they had made love and how sweet it had been. They had then laid in each other's arms talking about everything on their minds. He could still feel the soft and tender kisses on his mouth and the taste of his brother's lips. Matt traced his own lips with his finger...wishing he could once again feel Jeff's lips press against his in a heated kiss...but that was no more.   
  
Matt slowly bent down and picked up his small duffel bag, unzipping it. He took out the gun he had gotten a few months after Jeff's death. He studied it closely, turning it...admiring it. He took a deep breath and held the gun to the side of his head. The last thoughts that went through his minds were happy ones of him and Jeff back together. He pulled the trigger...and everything went black...


End file.
